


Seeing Double

by CrowKing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurts So Good, Kinky ass sex, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Smut, Threesome, kinky Ramsay, reader is a witch, so you can imagine TWO ramsays, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Fic Request: Here is some kinky shit request for you: Ramsay x Fem!Reader x Ramsay. Threesome yay! Maybe reader is a witch or something and Ramsay's beloved and she uses spell to double his strength but shit got wrong and instead she doubled Ramsay himself. He couldn't miss the opportunity





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the Smut. Nuff said.

Ramsay sat in front of you with his arms crossed, shirt off. His impatience grew on him with every second that passed. He watched you speak in tongues while you held your hand out. He gave you his hand, and you pricked one of his fingers for blood. He didn’t flinch, but he did raise his eyebrow when the drop of blood his the dead center of the large sigil you drew.

“How much longer?” he asked.

“Not much longer,” you mumbled and kept going. Ramsay groaned and sat back. 

“You said that a while ago. Can’t you go any faster?” 

“This is a delicate process, darling. Please be patient.”

“I have been patient. I want it done now.” Ramsay kept on interrupting you. You closed your eyes, trying to concentrate on the words you were saying to your ancestors. You’d hoped they listen and grant Ramsay what he wanted, the strength of two men. 

It wasn’t for vain. It wasn’t for glory. Ramsay wanted to be more powerful. A future lord should be strong for his own men.

When you finished, you felt a wind blow through both of you while the ground around the drawn sigil shook. Then it all stopped without warning. You looked to Ramsay. He looked at himself, standing and touching all parts of his body.

“Nothing happened. Why did nothing happen?” he looked to you. “You told me this would work.”

“I thought it did. I did everything right,” your eyes looked back to your book of shadows, searching for anything you could’ve done wrong. Ramsay immediately saw the stress in your eyes and helped the best way he could.

“Could it the sigil? You were never good at drawing,” he mentioned to you. You rolled your eyes and looked around the sigil. Your eyes followed the curves and lines that you carefully plotted out until you saw a pair of feet right in front of you. You looked behind you to see Ramsay brushing off dirt from his pants. 

If Ramsay was behind you, who was in front of you?

Your eyes followed the form to see the same blue eyes staring you down. The double tucked his finger under your chin.

“Now, now look at what you did,” his smile was exactly like the original’s smile. Upon hearing the voice, Ramsay turned to you to see his double tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. 

“What in seven hells?” he trailed off in thought. Ramsay took a closer look at his double. They had the same height, the same tossed around hair, the same swagger when they walked, even the same scar from the prick.

“Impressed?” his double asked.

“I thought you meant to double my strength, not produce another me,” the Original Ramsay said to you. “We should test him out.” He shot a mischievous smile at you.

“What do you mean?” you asked before the Double Ramsay grabbed your arm, forcing you closer to him. 

“So he shares my thoughts as well?” the Original Ramsay said. He stood back and watched the Double Ramsay hold you in place while he kissed you. The double kissed just like your lover did. He was every bit real as the other Ramsay watching you. He trailed his kisses down to your neck and chest where he started to suck you and leave marks.

You moaned out your lover’s name which made Double Ramsay’s hands hold your hips closer to him. However, this no longer amused Original Ramsay. He watched on while his double made his beloved moan. He could feel the itch of jealousy take over even though it was still him that was touching you and kissing you. 

Original Ramsay pushed the other one aside, and grabbed you. His mouth found yours faster than you could keep up with. His hands unlaced the back of your dress. The fabric became loose around you, and it fell to the ground, leaving you naked for both of them. Double Ramsay’s hands found your ass, and he gave it a good slap.

You moaned out loud, and Original Ramsay wasn’t having it. He placed kisses on your chest and then sucked at your tits. The other Ramsay then took the chance to stay behind you as he let a flaying knife trace down your back, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

“You’re so sensitive. Reacting to my touch,” Double Ramsay said aloud.

“She’s reacting to MY touch,” Original Ramsay argued. His warm hands fondled you, moving your breasts around and keeping his tongue close to your nipples. Double Ramsay only chuckled and responded by kissing the trail of goosebumps all the way down to your ass. Once he got there, he gave it another good slap. His fingers found your folds.

At first, you gasped, but then you let yourself sigh at the new sensation. Original Ramsay watched your eyes relax and come into play. Obsessed with this new reaction, he wanted to amplify it. Original Ramsay left kisses down your body until his mouth found your clit where he began to suck and tease. You moaned happily, and ran your fingers through his hair. Seeing this as a challenge, the double began to run his tongue down your back just like he did with the knife. The double’s mouth found your vaginal hole and began to stick his tongue inside.

Both Ramsays had their mouths on you. They sucked and licked until you couldn’t take it anymore. Ramsay made you cum before, but not like this. It wasn’t soft and romantic, it felt like an explosion. It left your legs shaking to the core. 

Your Ramsay let you fall to the ground inside your sigil. His finger swiped against your womanhood. 

“So wet,” he commented. “All for me.”

“Not just you,” the double reacted. His fingers wrapped around your wrists and he pulled you closer to him. “We share her now.”

“I don’t like sharing,” the Original Ramsay said loud and clear. The double put you on his lap where you could feel his growing cock. His cock was an exact twin to Ramsay’s. He pulled his pants down, and guided your hips downwards and onto him. The double controlled your movements while fucking him while his eyes were locked with the real Ramsay.

“She’s mine,” the real Ramsay muttered.

“Is she now?” the double challenged. He kissed your neck and you moaned, enjoying yourself. You wouldn’t lie to either Ramsay, and you won’t lie about pleasure. You heard boots crushed the rocks beneath them as you barely opened your eyes to see a cock in your face.

“Suck it,” the real Ramsay ordered. Your mouth opened for him as he shoved himself inside of you. He grabbed your hair and controlled your head while the double still held your hips and moved you up and down. They grunted at each other as their hands were all over you. The double moved his hands between your hips and breasts while the original moved his hands between your hair and your throat. 

The real Ramsay’s cock grew bigger with each suck. You almost choked on him and saliva drooled out of your mouth. The Real Ramsay watched the drool drip to the ground and his eye dilated as if he’d never seen someone so thirsty for him. He shoved inside your mouth again while you choked on him again, and it produced the same result. The drool dripped down your breasts. 

The double Ramsay caught sight of this and he looked back up to the real Ramsay. Each shared the same look. 

“She’s enjoying this, isn’t she?”

“She is,” the double said before he nipped your ear.  
“Well then, let’s show her who’s the real boss here,” the real Ramsay gave you a hard kiss before he pulled you off the double and onto the ground. You were on your hands and knees. The real Ramsay took your hips and began to fuck you from behind while the double lifted your chin. He kissed you softly before smiling wickedly at you.

“You made me into such a monster,” he said before you sucked his cock. His hips moved back and forth making you take him no matter what position you were in. Each of the boys pushed and pulled you back and forth, working together to create a sick rhythm. Your body was almost at its own limit. 

The double came first. His cum went down your throat and all over your mouth as he pulled out. You swallowed like the real Ramsay taught you. The real Ramsay followed soon after. His cum spilled onto your back. The real Ramsay watched it slowly move, getting satisfaction marking you as his.

The real Ramsay pulled you back, leaving the double in the center of the sigil. He threw a knife at the center of the double’s chest. Then, the real Ramsay quickly messed up the sigil so the double wouldn’t survive. The double turned into ashes and smoke before your eyes. The real Ramsay held you close.

“Remind me to never ask you to make me twice the man I am again.”


End file.
